eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzie
Name: Suzie Race: God. (Human) Gender - Female Age: TRILLIONS (Looks and acts 6 years old) Alignment: Chaotic Evil Class: Major God - Pain, Chaos Colors of Mana: All of them. Primarily red and black. Suzie was an ancient goddess of Chaos who lived in Menal. Convinced by Painting to attack Kindred, she was banished into a rip in spacetime, not appearing again until the Vecna Wars. She was one of the Archlich's four main lieutenants. Menalian History Suzie emerged from the AEther at the same time as Painting and Kentaro Cokichi. She lived in Menal, and wanted nothing more than to watch everything burn. THe only thing stopping her from bringing utter chaos was Kentaro, who was far more powerful than her. (She is the weakest member of the Ancient Pantheon.) She was contacted by Painting after he was banished from Menal, and Suzie was easily convinced to attack Kindred. She flew towards Kindred, claws outstretched from her fingers and fangs from her teeth. But she was directly hit by the Blade of Kindred. The ancient sword slashed open a rip in spacetime, Suzie falling into it. The Spirits of the Blade closed it. Suzie was lost forever... The Vecna Wars "...But perhaps forever is not eternal." --Painting. Suzie, in all her chaotic insanity, was able to break out of the rip in Spacetime, reappearing billions upon billions of years later in Dementia. Over time, she had forgotten all her memories of being in Menal, all replaced by a simple desire to bring chaos and a recollection of infinitely falling through a blue swirling void. A group of Shadowalker scouts found her lying in the sands, sent out by Darkness Within to find the ZombieHunters. Coming across Suzie instead, they were brutally murdered by this ancient goddess of chaos. She ate their flesh (despite the fact that they're made of darkness energy. She's just that chaotic.) Painting was the first to become aware of her return to reality. He included her existence in the vision he gave to Vecna that started the war named after the Archlich. Vecna sent a group of wights to Dementia to retreive her. Suzie killed the wights (0_0) and flickered over to Earth to show Vecna up. Appearing right in his palace, Vecna sent his royal guard to fight against her. They were all killed, and were later resurrected as the 13 WInged Liches. Vecna offered to let her lead one of his armies. She accepted. Her exact role in this war is largely undetirmined. She leads the Legion of the South, one of Vecna's four armies. She is at one point contacted by Painting, and gets into a fight with him. She is injured and defeated, but not killed. After the Archlich was defeated, Suzie disappeared into an unknown cave system, her army seized by Kas. She retreated deeper and deeper into the earth, not knowing where she was going or why. She eventually encountered the Inostrancevia. She decided not to attack it due to their common lust for chaos and destruction. Suzie helped Inostranceiva break the chains holding Eglantis to the earth. Present Day Suzie has been rumored to have returned from the center of the earth fairly recently. These rumors are true. With the arrival of the Schnauzers on earth, Suzie was sent up by the Inostrancevia, to confirm these beings as not being of schneizer origin. After finding out they weren't, Suzie happily stayed up on Earth. She disguises herself as a little girl, but is secretly a psycopathic murderer. She maintains an innocent feel even while massacring. Her current location is unknown. She could be your neighbor... Sunset Eclipse Suzie and Inostrancevia emerge from the depths of the earth at the Sunset Eclipse. They both fight against the Schneizers. The defeat of Painting causes Suzie to disappear. When he reaches the alternate multiverse and meets Guruthos, they together return to our multiverse to resurrect the gods as zombies. Suzie's tombstone is not found. ater, when the two archvillain masterminds conspire to build Insanity Shadow, Painting implants the soul of Suzie into it. This implies she has died. Don't worry. She returns after The Fusion. Personality/Appearence Suzie is the most Chaotic Evil individual ever to roam the omniverse, or perhaps equaled with Insanity Shadow, which is part her anyways. She looks like a vampiric 6-year-old girl. She is obsessed with chaos, havoc, suffering, and the like. It's thought she'll never be satisfied until everything in existence has burned up and been destroyed. Then even more than that. She hasn't thought about it herself, however. Suzie doesn't think. She merely... Does.